overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tabula Smaragdina/@comment-91.141.3.212-20150821015216/@comment-24409121-20150821031316
Except that he did not selfishly consume resourses, nor does it seem that any NPC's where made without the knowledge of others. When Momonga and the other guild members where shown and scared out of their wits, they knew they were meeting an NPC, but they didn't know what the NPC looked like, thus the specially set up room and appearance, the sound of her doing the whole "mybabymybabymybaby" thing freaked them out. It was even described that Tabula used his own money to purchase extra space when he did elaborate things as to not consume the resources of the guild. Even all the Carrion Babies, which are all cash shop items, were bought with his own money. On Rubedo, I do believe it is only a fan theory so far that she was created with a World Class item. Even if she was, creating an NPC with a World Class item, an NPC that the guild members know about, is something that would not happen. As far as Albedo having a World Class item, it's not like it was actually used, but just given to her to hold and may have been an item that was obtained mainly because of him. Also, even without Momonga's knowledge, you have no way of knowing if other guild members knew about that or not. He may have gotten permission from a large majority of others and once already having the majority saying it's alright (which I'm not sure would be so hard as Albedo was given the highest rank of all the NPC's that it may make sense she had one), he then may have felt he didn't need to mention it to the rest. We know that of the levels from the guild NPC's there are already 1275 total from the known levels pluse at least 40+ more custom NPC's that levels are unknown. In volume 1, 700 max total level is listed as the example for a castle-size base. In other words, we already know that Nazarick is larger than a castle-size base. Now it could be because of the expansion, which added 4 more floors, bringing the total to 10 floors after the large invasion, that allowed the increase to the max total level cap for NPC's. Or it could be because of cash purchases for a higher level cap. We do know that you can purchase more data space to so that more visual details to the guild (as that is done a couple times), though whether or not more NPC levels can be purchased is unknown. We do also know that Tabula is willing and has spent his own money to buy more space and items for the guild as to not use up all the resources himself. All in all, I'm not sure where you are getting the idea that Tabula may be anymore willing to break the rules of the guild than Ainz. If any guild member may be a suspect of such things it would be Luci☆Fer as Momonga in the very first chapter goes to recall one if the golems made by him going berserk and believing that it wasn't an "accident". But of course even that was only that incident. - Kat